kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Toronto
Toronto is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is one of the worlds included when you pre-order Expansion. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in a snowy Toronto. As they walk into town, they then see a group of people being attacked by the Heartless. After Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the Heartless, a 23 year old Scott Pilgrim thanks them and asks if they would like to come to the battle of the bands concert as gratitude, saying that they must hurry quickly as he has someone else meeting him there. At the Rockit, the performance is interrupted by the fight with Matthew Patel. Sora, Donald and Goofy decide to assist Scott in his fight and defeat him. Matthew turns into 100 munny, much to Sora, Donald and Goofy's surprise. Ramona whisks them all away and they escape on a bus. On the bus, Ramona tells Scott that if they're going to continue to date, Scott will have to defeat her seven evil exes. Sora knows that Scott wouldn't be able to do it on his own, so they decide to help him defeat them all. Scott agrees happily and says that him and Sora would be the best fighters in the province. Scott and Ramona get off at their stop with the three and they part ways after saying their goodbyes. Second Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in an early evening neighborhood, where the loud sounds of garage rock lead them to Stephen Still's house, where Sex-Bobomb are rehearsing. After listening to them play, Ramona arrives for a date. Scott is surprised that Ramona's hair is now blue, as is Sora. Scott asks Sora and others to come along as he is afraid that the Heartless will ruin their date. They go for a walk and arrive at the location for the new Lucas Lee movie. Wallace is there, too. As Lucas enters, he talks to Scott and says that the only thing keeping him and Ramona apart are the two minutes it's gonna take to kick Scott's butt. He punches Scott and throws him to a castle. Sora, Donald and Goofy attempt to attack, but Lucas quickly overpower them. He tells the three that their leader, Gideon, now knows of their interference with Patel and seeks to get rid of them. Scott then realizes Lucas has stunt doubles for his movies, which is followed by a fight with them all. A fight ensues between the five and they defeat Lucas. After the fight, Scott discovers that Ramona isn't where she was standing anymore and asks what the big deal was. The next morning, Scott is wondering what the deal was with Ramona's disappearance and says that everything sucks. Sora tells him that if he wants something bad, he has to fight for it, then he has to let her know he has overcome any and all obstacles that lie in his path. Later, Scott and Sora encounter a female ninja, who awkwardly sends a warning to the both of them. Ramona is encountered again and they learn that Ramona is hard to be around sometimes. Back home, Stills reveals that The Clash at Demonhead are doing a secret show at Lee's Palace and Envy asked Sex Bob-omb to open for them. After the band's performance, Julie calls them all backstage, where Todd finally meets Ramona after a long while. After an awkward conversation, Scott, Sora, Donald and Goofy engage in battle with Todd, whose equipped with "vegan powers" along with the ability to call Heartless. Scott headbutts Todd causing him to explode into munny upon his defeat. During the after-party to the Clash at Demonhead concert, Ramona is told about Scott's relationship with his ex-girlfriends before he dumped them. After that, the ninja from before shows up, revealing herself to be Roxy Richter, the fourth evil ex. Sora doesn't seem to understand, but Ramona quickly assures. Roxy summons a large Heartless to her aid and attacks, with Ramona helping Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Roxy due to Scott's reluctance to fight a girl. Scott is rewarded 4000 points for "defeating" Roxy, but is frustrated with his now hectic relationship, gets in an argument with Ramona, who runs off after informing him of who his next opponents are via list. As Sora tries to comfort Scott, he angrily brushes the three off and leaves the party with his friends. After the three reflect on the world and relationships, they leave in their gummi ship, Third Visit Upon arriving back in Toronto, they visit Still's house, where the band is present and is preparing for another Battle of the Bands. Scott apologizes to Sora, Donald and Goofy about leaving on a bad note and asks for their help with the last two exes, in which the three gleefully accept. During the second round of the battle of the bands (an AMP vs AMP battle), Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sex Bob-omb faces off against the fifth and six evil exes, twin Katayanagi brothers, Kyle and Ken. The three are given a spare Guitar (Sora), a Tambourine (Donald) and a Cow bell (Goofy). After they tear the roof off with the power of their music, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sex Bob-omb and the twins engage in a musical battle. With Sora, Donald and Goofy's help, they summon an ape-like creature that wields it's own Keyblade. The ape creature throws the dragons at the twins, defeating them, which earns Scott 5000 to 6000 points and an "Extra Life". Scott runs outside with Sora, Donald and Goofy to tell Ramona that he knows he has reasons for not wanting to talk about her past, and avoid getting hurt and Scott doesn't care about that stuff because he's in "lub" with her and means it. But, Ramona says they need to break up because of Gideon, much to Scott's dismay. Back at the apartment, Wallace suggests for Scott to move in with Ramona, but Sora tells Wallace that she's with Gideon now. Scott receives a phone call from Gideon that he feels terrible about earlier and doesn't want any hard feelings so he gave him a call. Ramona is held captive by Gideon, Scott is told that he's opening the Chaos Theatre in Toronto and Sex Bob-omb is playing opening night tonight and invites him along with Sora and the others to come Wallace orders Scott and Sora to finish him. As Scott, Sora, Donald and Goofy rush to the Chaos Theatre, where they encounter Gideon Graves, the final evil ex and Scott tells him he's fighting him for Ramona which earns him the Power of Love sword and a level up. Gideon summons his hipsters to defeat them. After defeating all of the hipsters, Scott tries to attack Gideon in mid-air, but Scott is attacked and his Power of Love sword shatters. As Gideon is about to kill Scott, Sora, Donald and Goofy step in and take him on. Later on, Knives jumps into action and fights Ramona for Scott even though Ramona didn't steal him. During the fight, Scott joins Sora and the others to fight Gideon. After a while, Sora smacks Gideon away with the Keyblade, giving Scott enough time to break up the fight between Knives and Ramona to reveal that he cheated on both of them, but Scott is impaled in the back by Gideon's sword before he can even apologize to the two of them. Sora, Donald and Goofy are devastated by Scott's death, but suddenly are overtaken by a bright light. Sora, Donald and Goofy return back to Scott's house, where they are greeted by a more battle readied Scott. This time, he resolves issues with all his friends. Scott then states that he's fighting Gideon for himself which earns him the Power of Self-Respect sword and another level up. Scott then turns to Sora, Donald and Goofy and says that he never really thanked them for helping him up to this point and says that he has never met "weird, but cool" people like them. Instead of hipsters, Gideon summons Heartless to fend out Scott, Sora, Donald and Goofy, but they prevail and Scott takes Gideon down with the sword. Gideon seemingly dies from the sword, rewarding Scott with 7000 points. Knives jumps into the theater and attacks Ramona, kicking her in the back of the head. She tries to kill Ramona but her knives are blocked by Scott's sword. Scott then reveals that he cheated both of them and he's sorry and Knives didn't mean what she said about Ramona. Meanwhile the chip Gideon installed in Ramona's back shuts down, thanks to Knives' kick. Maleficent's laugh echoes throughout the theater and she comes out from a corridor of darkness. Sora gasps and asks what she's doing here. Maleficent reveals that she's been helping the league all this time and then revives Gideon as a Heartless. Gideon stands up and demands that the fight resume. This time, Gideon summons a Pixel Katana, along with a large Heartless called Game Changer and charges at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Scott. As the four of them defeat him Gideon tells Scott that he's a pain in his butt. He then berates Scott telling him that he's not cool enough for Ramona. Sora, Donald and Goofy get their fair share, as Gideon yells at them for interfering with his plans and curses the Heartless. Just as Gideon is about to explode Scott kicks him in the face, defeating him and earning himself $7,000,000,000. Afterwards, Gideon is defeated and the league is destroyed forever. When Scott picks up Gideon's glasses, he sees his dark half, Negascott, but tells Sora, Donald, Goofy, Knives and Ramona that it's a challenge Scott needs to face himself and goes to a solo round with Negascott. Negascott then resurrects Game Changer, and Scott asks Sora, Donald and Goofy's help with one last fight. They defeat Negascott, who patches things up with Scott and they all leave the Chaos Theater. Scott, Ramona and Knives thank the trio and Scott hands Sora the Finest Hour keychain. Sora and Scott fist bump right before he leaves to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Scott Pilgrim (Michael Cera) * Ramona Flowers (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) * Stephen Stills (Mark Webber) * Kim Pine (Allison Pill) * Neil Nordegraf (Johnny Simmons) * Knives Chau (Tara Strong) * Wallace Wells (Quinton Flynn) * Stacey Pilgrim (Anna Kendrick) * Julie Powers (Aubrey Plaza) * Matthew Patel (Satya Bhabha) * Lucas Lee (Troy Baker) * Todd Ingram (Brandon Routh) * Envy Adams (Brie Larson) * Katayanagi Twins * Gideon Graves (Jason Schwartzman) Boss themes First Visit * Matthew Patel - Squirming Evil Second Visit * Lucas Lee's stunt doubles - Rowdy Rumble * Lucas Lee - Vim and Vigor * Todd Ingram - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Roxy Richter w/ Oni Blade- Sinister Shadows Third Visit * Katayanagi Twins - Threshold * Gideon Graves - Vim and Vigor * Gideon Graves and The Game Changer - The Encounter * Nega Scott and The Game Changer (Revived) - Destiny's Force Trivia * The Field Theme is a remixed version of Plumtree's Scott Pilgrim done by Yoko Shimomura. * Most of the mature jokes are reduced in this world. * The Katayanagi Twins boss fight is a musical, very similar to Ursula in Kingdom Hearts II. * The Finest Hour keychain increases all stats and has an Air Combo plus boost. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion